Link 2: Enter Hiyashi Taiga
ORYAAA….. The front door of the auditorium busted open and a short, slender guy flew in. Outside of the auditorium: Lacky #1: "HERO-SAN" Lacky #2 (To a medium height, toned, silver haired guy standing with his hands in his pockets) "Who are you, Asshole? Who do you think you are?" Lacky #1: "Yeah…do you know who the hell you just kicked? Hero-san’s gonna kick your ass." Kira: "Hero, what’s going on there?" Hero: "Nothing, Kira-san. Its nothing that I can’t handle." The silver haired guy: (Who looks like a wild animal, with knuckles showing through his pockets, with vains popping out of his forehead and arms, with muscles flexed, and fangs beared…) "You asshole Tanaka…….YOU TOLD ME THAT THERE’S GONNA BE GIRLS IN YOUR STUPID GANG." Hero: "Taiga-saaaan……don’t be mad at me. You know I never lie. I told you before. Tai-chan is a girl." Taiga looks over at Tai-chan. He sees a skinny guy with makeup all over his face, posing like a girl and giving him……”the look” complete with the battling eyelashes…….He looks back to Hero-san. Taiga: Taiga pissed as hell "First of all, I told you not to call me by my first name. Delinquents never do that. and Sencondly....TAI-CHAN IS A DAMN OKAMA YOU DUMBASS…..ORYAAAAA….." Taiga starts running toward Hero-san. _______________________________________________________________________________ Blank, Black Page Note: Chibi is a character with big head and a small body. '' Chibi Herosan: "Hello everyone. My name is Hero Tanaka, but everyone calls me Hero-san. And this is my stor……" Chibi Taiga: "Your story? Your story, my ass. What the hell are you stealing other people’s stories for you dumbass? Didn’t you get your ass whooped by me a minute ago? You want another ass whooping you asshole?" Chibi Herosan: "S….sorry Tai...Hiyashi san. I thought I would join in telling the story too….since I’m in it too." Chibi Taiga: "Whatever. I’m not interested in telling my story to the nerds who has nothing better to do than read this stupid manga anyway. You could tell the story. Just make me look good ORYAAAAA….." Chibi Herosan: "Anyway….today was a beautiful day….the sun was smiling…the birds were chirping…." Chibi Taiga: "What the hell are you doing? Don’t bring all that sissy stuff into my story. When you tell my story, its gotta be said in a MANLY way." Chibi Taiga: "This is what really happened. Today was a bad day. The fucking sun was up, the stupid birds were chirping, and the stupid dew was all over the stupid grasses. But today was an awesome day too. Because today was the day I was supposed to go to the biggest, baddest, meanest delinquent school in Japan, Roran High." ________________________________________________________________________________ ''It was 8:00 am Monday morning: The alarm goes off. A hand grabs the alarm clock and throws it out through the roof. Taiga: "Oryaaa….asshole. Waking me up early in the morning for school. I’m going to Roran high for god’s sake. If I wanna keep my status as the toughest delinquent in the area and become the boss of the school, I need to show people that I’m tough." Taiga gets up and gets dressed. Narrator Taiga: "Taiga's rules of becoming a delinquent: #''Brush your teeth. Ain't no one gonna take you seriously if you got stinky breath.'' #One word: Cologn''e.'...scratch that; two words: Manly cologne. You need to smell like a man for people to treat you like a man.'' #''Dress like a badass.'' #''Never call people by there first name, and'' #''Always, and I mean ALWAYS, be late. " ________________________________________________________________________________ In the gates Roran High School: Taiga walks in through the school gates and shouts: Taiga: "'Oryaa I'm here you assholes. The biggest, baddest, meanest delinquent in the Kanto Area is gonna beat everyone here and be the boss of this school." One of the delinquents who were walking in front of Taiga turns around. Delinquent #1: "Huh??? And who might that big, bad delinquent be?" Taiga: "It's me you dumbass. Can't you tell that by looking at me? Look how I'm dressed, smell my manly cologne, and look at my awesome muscles ripping out of my shirt. It's obviously me, the great Hiyashi Taiga. Who else could it be you dumbass?" Delinquent #1: "Krrr...Krrrr....Krrrah ha ha ha ha ha" the delinquent laughs uncontrollably. The delinquent to his friends: "Did you guys hear that? One of the Toran sissy's is gonna beat everyone here and become the boss of Roran" The group laughs uncontrollably. Taiga: "Toran sissy?????What the hell are you guys talking about?" Delinquent #1: "Look at your uniform you dumbass....It's from Toran High." Taiga: "Toran High?" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Taiga's memory flashes back to when he was applying to high schools. Taiga: "Hey Tanaka, How do you spell Roran?" Hero: "You don't even know that Taiga-san? Its T-O-R-A-N." Taiga: "Thanks Tanaka..." *punches Hero in the head. "And I told you not to call me by my first name." Flash-back ends. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Taiga: To himself: "Tanaka, you asshole" Delinquent #2: (To Delinquent #1) "Hayate-san. Let's teach this sissy what Roran delinquents are made of." Hayate was a skinny, bald, sweaty guy who was over 6 ft. tall. Hayate: "Brace yourself you shit-head. Here's my super-mega-macho-slicing-boomerang kick that no one ever stopped before." Hayate went into berserker mode and jumped up in the air, did a couple of flips, and came down with an axe kick. Taiga gets hit right in the head. He didn't move. Taiga: "Hey baldy...I don't have time to play with you now. I gotta go beat up another asshole." Hayate is frozen by disbelief. It was the first time ever that anyone took one of his kicks and was still standing. And this kick was one of his strongest kicks. Not only was this 'Toran sissy' still standing, but he was not phased by the kick at all. Taiga gets his angry-face on. He clenches his fist and shouted: "Tanaka, you damn fox, I'm gonna kill you." Taiga started running. Delinquent #2: "Hayate-san, the wierd guy's running away. Lets catch him." Hayate: "No. Don't follow him. We will get him later." ________________________________________________________________________________ Back at Toran: Hero-san: "Hiyashi-san..there you....." Taiga punches Hero-san in the face before he could finish his question. Taiga: "Tanaka, you asshole, you tricked me into applying to Toran, didn't you?" Hero-san: (acting innocent; with puppy eyes) "Hiyashi san....what are you talking about?" Taiga: "Remember? Last year, when I was applying to high schools, I asked you to spell Roran and you spelled Toran instead." Hero-san: "Roran? I thought you said Toran. You gotta pronounce you Rs and Ts right Hiyashi san." Taiga: "Don't make it my fault you damn fox." *chokes Tanaka* "What am I supposed to do now? How am I gonna be Roran's boss? Tell me...tell me Tanaka." Hero-san struggles to breath. Taiga: *still choking Tanaka* Why don't you answer me you damn fox? How am I supposed to be Roran's boss now? Tell me dammit." Hero-san: "cough...cough...Let go of me Hiyashi san." *Hiyashi released Tanaka* "There is only one way for you to become Roran's boss now." Tanaka said seriously. Taiga: "And what's that?" Hero-san: "Be Toran's boss and invade Roran". ............... .............. Taiga: ".....That's stupid" "Even if it weren't stupid, I will need to make a strong gang and need connections and a good plan to take over the school. It's too much work." Hero-san: "Don't worry about that. I already have a strong gang and all the connections you need, Hi-ya-shi-san. Who do you think I am?" Taiga: "Even so...." Hiyashi began thinking deeply. Hero-san: "Hiyashi-san....we've got girls in our gang." Taiga: "Gggg...girls?" Despite being a pretty cool guy, girls are Hiyashi's weakness. He loves girls so much that he loses his cool and manly composure when he's near them. Hero-san took Taiga behind the auditorium. A small group was waiting for them. Taiga looked around. He saw many types of people there. The small, skinny, mile high club. The short, skinny class clown/pranksters. The tall fat perverts. And the tall, muscular assholes. Taiga: "Quite a group you have here. I wouldn't go as far as to say they're weak, but its more than I expected from you." "...by the way...where are the....g..g...girls?" Hero-san: "What? You don't see them? They are right between the tall, fat perverts and the tall, muscular assholes. They are what the perverts are drooling over." Taiga: "What? I missed someone? Where?" Narrator Hero-san: Let me explain this phenomena. This is a special type of vision that Hiyashi has. Its called the NO-LIKIE vission. Through this vission, Hiyashi doesn't see what he doesn't want to see. In actuality, he has seen it, but his subconcius mind hides it from his brain....until someone points it out to him. Hero-san: "This is Tai-chan. She is the leader of this group of beautiful girls." Taiga saw a guy with make up. It sure wasn't a girl. He knew what it was. It was an....Okama. Taiga's face went blank. His eyes burned with fury. Taiga: "TAIGA'S.....SUPER DUPPER DRAGON SUPPER, PUNISHMENT FOR A DUMBASS SHOWING ME WHAT A MAN SHOULD NEVER SEE,-KICKU" Taiga threw a round house kick at Hero-san Taiga: "ORYAAAA....." Hero-san flies through the door into the auditorium. _____________________________________________________________ Chibi Hero-san: Pause......This is where we stopped last time right Hiyashi-san? Should we start where we left off. As I remember it, you were running toward me in the auditorium. Chibi Taiga-san: Do whatever you want. I quit. This is boring. _____________________________________________________________ Taiga runs toward Hero-san. He tackles Hero-san. Taiga: "TAIGA'S SUPER DUPPER PURPLE NURPLE, WEDGIE, INDIAN BURN, NOGIE, WET WILLY..." Taiga goes on to pull all these school pranks on Hero-san. Hero san cries helplessly. _____________________________________________________________ Michi: "Tatsu, do you know who that is?" Tatsu: (Red with anger and burning eyes and closed fist) "No. But, whoever it is....he's stealing the spotlight from me. I'm supposed to be the basketball star and be the most popular kid in school." Girl sitting next to Tatsu: "Huh? you don't know who that is? That's Hiyashi "The Demon Tiger" Taiga from Wakayama middle school. He is a famous delinquent in the area. There's even been rumous that he is the son of the devil himself and he is a devoted canibal." Michi: "Huh??? a cannibal? Sounds scary. ___________________________________________________________________ Taiga: "AND FINALLY...TAIGA'S CROUCHING TAIGA CRYING ASSHOLE" Taiga squats down behind Hero-san who was standing with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Taiga clasps his hands together, points his index finger right at Hero's anus. And, sticks it in. Hero-san cries outloud. He lies on the ground crying histerically, holding his anus with both his hands. Four shadowy figures appears behind Taiga. Their eyes glowing red like a beast. One of them grabs Taiga by the neck and pushes his head to the ground. Shadowy figure: "I thought Kira said it once. THERE ARE NO DELINQUENTS ALOWED IN TORAN." The End Category:Original Stories